


Humble My Bones

by l0verbl00d



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Cardiophobia, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Violence, Heart Attacks, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masochism, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Needles, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Surgery, Torture, Trypanophobia, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, no beta we die like men, the reader is depicted as a cis male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0verbl00d/pseuds/l0verbl00d
Summary: WARNING: This piece includes graphic description of acts that may trigger: cardiophobia, hemophobia, and trypanophobia. Do not read if any of these things trigger you.---Medic chooses you for his latest experiment.
Relationships: Medic/Reader, Medic/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Humble My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have cardiophobia, but then I wrote this. Now I'm hard. ( ಠ_ಠ) 
> 
> Translations in the note at the end!

You were finishing up dinner and chit-chatting with the other mercs when Medic beckoned you to him. He stood in the doorframe, rattling off an excuse about having to do a routine checkup. Excusing yourself, you casually told the other fellas that you'd catch 'em later as you cleaned up your plate. You wondered if you managed to hide the absolute giddiness that bubbled deep within your chest.

As you made you way towards the doctor's lab, you struggled to keep yourself from practically skipping as you wondered what he had planned for today. You loved having the man experiment on you. When you initially consented to the Medic being able to perform new and often highly illegal procedures on you, it had mostly been out of your interest in helping to advance the team's science knowledge. If Engineer had asked you to do something similar, then you'd probably do the same thing! However, you had begun to find... odd pleasure in it all.

Last time, the doctor had performed a surgery on you that he had never performed before. It was entirely new! Still in the trial-and-error stages, actually... Your entire body had been thoroughly numbed for the entire procedure, but Medic happily allowed you to stay conscious as per your request. It was fascinating to watch the man work at your body. He had pried open your entire abdomen with a scalpel that cut through your skin with ease. Blood welled from the incisions, being lightly dabbed away with a rag when it became too much. The man was often seen with his shiny, rubbery gloves, but this time he had purposefully not worn them. "It makes for a more precise, hands-on approach," Medic had explained. "I wouldn't want to make a mistake while your most sensitive innards were exposed, mein Versuchskaninchen!"

Well, you couldn't argue with that logic. It did make the surgery more precise, but it also made it... intimate. You bit your lip as you watched his large, veined hands grope at your various organs. He hummed happily when he found what he had been searching for - your appendix! He made quick work of the flesh that bound it to the rest of your body, running the scalpel across the swollen, red flesh. Gripping your appendix harder than necessary, he slid the sharp utensil across the side of it, filleting it like a chicken breast. It made your mouth water as blood and fluids gushed out of it.

Water with interest, of course! It was... fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!

The doctor reached to the small, metal tray that lay resting on the little, wheeled table next to him. He procured a device and did not hesitate to shove the entire thing into your appendix. He then unceremoniously stuffed it back into the guts of your belly, picked up (and effectively bloodying) a pen and clipboard to scribble something down, and reached for his Medi Gun.

The device healed your entire body within moments, and just like that it was over.

As you waited for the numbing agent to wear off of your body, the Medic lingered about to provide you company. He usually did this after experimenting on you, cleaning his tools and tidying up the lab. As he removed the surgical blanket from your body, both of your attentions were immediately brought to... your apparent erection, now extremely visible from beneath your hospital gown without the added weight of the surgical blanket. Being unable to feel a damn thing, you were caught completely off-guard. Before you had time to react with embarrassment, Medic chose to ignore it.

"Well! I hope the procedure was a success," he chirped as he turned around and began pointedly looking away. "If appendixes actually _do_ serve a purpose, then you should feel a boost in your gastrointestinal immune system very soon."

Your cheeks felt hot, but you managed a small, "Right. Thanks, doc."

"You should be alright to leave when you feel stable enough," the Medic said, waving a hand and trying to busy himself with some paperwork that lay on the counter.

The encounter was awkward, to say the least. However, you weren't dreading this next visit. The Medic had hopefully forgotten all about that! I mean, he probably had the same thing happen with his other patients... Right?

Despite all that, you still found yourself in a good mood. Would he rip open your stomach again, poking and prodding at your spleen? Maybe he needed to run tests that involved ripping out and examining the rings of your teeth? You often fantasized about the Medic having to test your strength and endurance, dealing heavy blows to your head to "medically induce" a concussion, before scribbling on his little clipboard, healing your wounds, and doing it all over again. Maybe he would even leave you with a black eye...

You shook your head. You shouldn't be finding pleasure in this. It was for science! Sweet science!

After what seemed like minutes of walking, you found yourself at the entrance to the doctor's lab. You entered without knocking to find the Medic preparing a few things and neatly placing them onto his little, metal tray.

"Ah! There you are, meine kleine Laborratte," he said in a sing-song tone. "I was almost afraid that you had chickened out on me!"

You feigned indignance. "Me? Chicken? Are you sure you got the right patient, doc?"

The doctor let out a oddly deep chuckle before holding up a rather thick needle, and he purred, "Very sure."

A shiver ran down your spine. Despite it, you felt ready for whatever he had to throw at you. Really ready!

"There won't be any surgeries today," Medic explained. He pat the operating table, inviting you to sit down. "Just a simple injection or two."

"That's it? Alright," you said, following his order and hopping onto the operating table.

You made yourself comfortable as he grabbed your left arm. Once again, his hands were bare of any gloves. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing muscular arms, covered in thick veins and dark hair. A cold hand ran up and down your sleeved forearm, and you realized that this was the first time his bare hand touched you while you weren't numbed to your teeth. The Medic's motions were surprisingly gentle as he rolled up your sleeve, exposing all of your forearm and part of your upper arm. He turned your hand, and, along it, your arm, to where your palm lay upwards. The large hand ran up your forearm once more, stopping to place a thumb at the crease of your elbow. The thumb dug into your skin, searching for veins. The hands were gripping you with the same force you had seen him unleash upon your appendix, and your face flushed. You squirmed underneath his hold.

"Now, now," the Medic chastised, his tone teasing. "This is going to be nothing you haven't done before. I just need to take a blood sample before and after the experiment. Is that alright?"

You nodded, suddenly to sheepish for words.

"Gut boy."

You felt your nether regions pang with heat as you heard the phrase, laden with his German accent. If Medic hadn't noticed your growing hardon, then he surely would now. You struggled not to squirm more as he lifted a small vial with a needle attached to the end. For a moment, you thought you caught the doctor smirking to himself. When you examined his face, it was gone. Perhaps it was wishful thinking that Medic felt the same pleasure from his experiments that you did.

You were so lost in your ludicrous thoughts that you barely noticed the needle piercing your skin and opening your vein. The bright flash of blood made you inhale sharply through your nose, and you suddenly wished the doctor had you strapped down to the operating table with your chest cut open. You wondered how much blood you could lose before it became dangerous. That had to be something the Medic knew, but it didn't cross your mind to ask. Hell, like you had half a mind at all!

"My goodness," the doctor murmured under his breath. His motion of his gaze suggested he had been watching you intently. His tone quickly returned to teasing. "I've not ever known you to be the woozy type. Do I need you to get some cookies and juice, you big baby?"

You felt your cheeks and chest flash hot from the jabs, but you still managed to nervously chuckle back. "Hey, a cookie's a cookie. It'd be nicer than sitting here without one!"

Medic smiled and let out a chuckle of his own, deep and knowing. "Actually, mein Haustier, it will probably be better if your stomach is as empty as possible for this injection. I wished to grab you before lunch, but I was stuck working on damnable paperwork."

 _Haustier._ That was a new one. You knew barely enough German to know that he was calling you _his pet._ The hair on the back of your neck prickled.

Taking your silence as confirmation to move on to the next step, the Medic kicked a lever on the underside of the operating table that snapped you from sitting up to lying down. The sudden movement made you give an excited yelp, feeling the same bubbling in your chest that you did on your way to the lab.

"Now," the doctor began. That was the tone he used when he was about to go into a long, medical explanation. You tried to stop yourself from bouncing from excitement. "The point of this first serum is to purposefully cause an adverse reaction in your body so that I may test my new... surgical aides."

He took a dramatic pause to hold up the terrifyingly thick needle from before.

"Oh, and take off your shirt," he added as an afterthought. "It'll be better to reach the injection site."

He didn't have to tell you twice! You made quick work of your button-up shirt, shucking it off your shoulders and exposing your potent flesh. Medic focused his gaze to your now bare chest, and he broke into a devilish grin. A cotton swab doused with alcohol wiped at the divot between your pecs, sanitizing the injection area. He picked up an unmarked vial from his little, metal tray and pierced the cap with the needle. The serum was pulled into the syringe, Medic watching from over his glasses to make sure he got the right amount. The doctor then pulled the needle from the vial, gave the glass two quick flicks, and a squirt, making sure there were absolutely no air bubbles within the syringe.

If he didn't hurry the hell up, then you were about to start fucking begging.

Luckily, he didn't edge you for much longer. With one swift motion, he stabbed the thick needle directly into your chest. You heard the familiar crack of your sternum, and you struggled to bite back a moan. You tasted blood from your lip as the Medic pushed the needle in deeper with a grunt and a push. His ministrations were repeated until the needle bottomed out. He then delivered the serum directly to what lay underneath your chest - your precious heart. As he pulled out the needle, a trickle of blood erupted from the hole. Medic didn't wipe it away.

After you gained your composure, you propped yourself up onto your elbows, panting. You smacked your lips before managing to ask, "So, what 'adverse reaction' is this going to cause again?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," the Medic lied, his eyes suddenly flashing with sadistic intent. "It's going to medically induce a heart attack."

Your eyes grew wide, anxiety engulfing the back of your neck and shoulders. "What?!"

"Oh, mein Haustier," he cooed, his sweet tone bleeding into a maniacal laugh. "Always so eager! Don't worry. In a few seconds or so, your body should succumb to the serum. Then I can test my new surgical aide on you!"

You suddenly felt short of breath. You wanted to reach your left arm to your chest, but it felt stiff and tingling. You let out a pathetic whimper before clutching your chest with your right hand instead, pure and utter pain coursing through your veins with each heartbeat. It was piercing. The pain was too much to bear as you tossed yourself to your side and tried to curl up. The doctor just watched with a pleased smile, clipboard in hand.

The other hand was brought to your cheek, the touch shockingly delicate.

"Does it hurt?" the Medic asked, his barely voice coming out in a reverent whisper.

You screamed. The pain was blinding, and it was difficult to form words. You did your best to strangle out a loud, affirming, _"YES!"_

This earned another crazed laugh from the doctor. "Yes?! But you look like you're in such... ecstasy!"

A hand came roughly down onto the straining erection in your pants, and you moaned at the pressure. You had never felt so good in your entire life, and all you could do was writhe and helplessly clutch at your chest. You hoped bucking your hips wildly would get the message across to the man who had you in his grip. Fortunately, the bucking only made Medic more fervent.

"Don't think I forgot about your _little incident_ from last time, pet," he said, his voice dripping with lust. He sounded so different than he normally did. He sounded... utterly deranged, and you were soaking up every bit of it.

"Please," you moaned.

"Ah, ah, ah! You've got to take your medicine first," the doctor practically sang.

From his damnable little, metal tray, he grabbed a bottle that contained a few tiny pills. You wanted to tell him that you didn't think you could swallow it in your current state, but that would probably be impossible. Besides, the doctor was already prying your mouth open like a dog and shoving a hand into your mouth. He closed your mouth, giving your cheek a few playful smacks. His unoccupied hand came up to massage your throat, coaxing the pill down without water.

"Gut boy."

There it was again with that damned thick accent. It made you want to keel over, pangs of heat from your groin joining the pangs of pain from your chest. You looked up at the doctor, eyes pleading as if to ask what you just swallowed. He just grinned, flashing his teeth.

"If it works as designed," he began, "then that pill should cause your symptoms to last about... forty five minutes to an hour?"

This time, you did keel over, and you screamed. Your body fell upon itself and you began to shake, clawing at your chest as if you wanted to rip your heart out. In the midst of your crazed motions, you felt a calloused hand come to grip one of your wrists and pull your arm outwards. Your hand was met with taut, full fabric. You looked up to see Medic looming over the operation table, his chest heaving as he panted with want. At the sight of him like this, you felt a burst of energy and hastily scrambled to where you were laying on your back. You pulled his belt towards you with the hand that was brought to his groin, and lifted up the other to make grabby hands at him. The man wasted no time clambering onto the operating table and positioning himself over you. His arms trapped you in at your head, and his legs trapped you in for the rest. You were quick to wrap your arms around his neck, his mouth instinctively lunging for your throat. You felt his canines drag against the patch of skin where your carotid artery lay underneath, and you shivered. He began lapping, kissing, and biting at your neck, his hips rutting down to meet yours not unlike an eager dog.

All the while, the pain in your chest continued. It was unbearable. The pain was great, yes, but if the Medic didn't fuck you right now you thought you were going to die any second. You tangled the fingers of one of your hands into his hair and attempted to pry him off of your neck, but he didn't budge. In fact, he growled. The rumbling came from deep within his chest, and it sounded angry. You suddenly realized you weren't the one in charge.

Medic was much larger and much more muscular than you. He could do anything he wanted to you. In fact, he basically controlled whether you would live through this experiment.

You felt ready to start begging him to fuck you, but he pulled off of your neck and began shucking off his lab coat and dress shirt. The Medic wasn't the biggest man you had ever seen, but chest was huge compared your own. It was covered in thick hair, and you reached out to touch it. However, your arm failed you and you succumbed to your chest pains. Your face contorted as you endured absolute agony. Medic unbuckled your belt and roughly pulled down your pants and underwear to your hips at the same time. You gasped, looking down to see yourself harder and bigger than you had ever been in your entire life. Fuck.

Medic fervently undid his own belt, revealing his own throbbing cock. The tip was an angry red, and he gave it a few hard strokes.

"On your belly," the doctor ordered. "Now."

His commanding tone made your cock twitch, and you felt rough hands come to your hips to help you flip over. Hell, Medic could have flipped you over entirely on his own, but giving you an order and watching you obey without question was far more rewarding. You propped yourself up on your hands and knees, wobbly from the thumps of pain still gnawing at your chest. Two large arms wrapped around your torso, giving you some much needed support.

You felt the tip of Medic's cock poke around your entrance, and you yelped. The yelp bled into a warbling moan as the cock was thrust into you, Medic letting out a satisfying moan. You felt something inside of you break, and tears flooded your vision. All you could do was scream through it, spit falling from your mouth and pooling on the operation table below you. It continued for what seemed like forever, each thump of your heart sending out waves of pain. Finally, the Medic bottomed out, letting out a few strained gasps.

"Mein perfektes Haustier," he murmured, his lungs damn near empty, as he brought his lips to the nape of your neck. His ragged breath was hot and heavy. "Gutes Haustier."

Your strangled, pleading whimper is what stirred the Medic into slowly moving in and out of you. Amidst the cacophony of pain and pleasure you felt that your asshole was slick with blood, and you whimpered more. Each little whimper made him pick up the pace, and soon he was rabidly fucking in and out of your tight little hole like his life depended on it. His moans were more like grunts and growls than actual cries of pleasure. The deep rumbles that came from his broad chest firmly pressed against your back were threatening you make you cum already.

A hand came from your hip to around to clasp your jaw, and your head was jerked back as far as it could go. Medic looked down on you, a crazed expression on his face. His pupils were blown.

"Does it hurt?" he snarled.

You screamed, doing your best to fuck yourself down onto his dick but faltering to the pain. "YES! IT HURTS! PLEASE! MAKE IT FEEL BETTER, PLEASE!"

You continued to babble about being a good pet for medic and taking the pain for him so well. You begged for him to make it feel better with his cock. You wanted it. You needed it.

This was enough to make Medic cum right then and there, but he steadied himself by holding still and planting kisses and muttering sweet nothings down your back. You begged for him to continue, to fuck you, to make you feel good, but he stayed put until he regained his composure.

"PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! IT HURTS SO GOOD!"

It was the straw that broke the camels back, as they say.

Medic grabbed your throat with one hand and dug into your hip with the other before setting a dangerously fast pace. Soon the sound of skin on skin, your delicious little whimpers, and Medic's crazed pants filled the room like an eclectic fog. It wasn't long before you were cumming hard, screaming, your hole clenching hard around the cock buried deep in you. Medic had hilted himself, and he let out a deep, lustful groan.

Just like that, it was over. You both lost your energy to keep yourselves up and collapsed onto the operation table. Medic was heavy, but it was nothing compared to the torture that you were just put through. You pulled him into a shaky embrace, and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck. His stubble tickled.

You began to lightly trace shapes into the larger man's back, the dull ache of your heart still panging within your chest.

After a few blissful moments of silence, the Medic muttered, "I'll go get the Medi Gun."

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations:  
> "mein Versuchskaninchen" - my experiment/guinea pig/rabbit  
> "meine kleine Laborratte" - my little lab rat  
> "mein Haustier" - my pet  
> "mein perfektes Haustier" - my perfect pet  
> "gutes Haustier" - good pet  
> (Thank you, Sakiku!)  
> \---  
> Honestly, there would have been more at the end but I prefer to write all in one go. I just wanted a short wrap-up. (^W^)/) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
